Thicker than the Blood In My Mouth
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: He'd forever remember this night; caught up in a war that would either cost him his life, or his humanity. He just had to decide which was more important. AkuRoku Ch. 2 finally up.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He'd forever remember this night; caught up in a war that would either cost him his life, or his humanity. He just had to decide which was more important. [AkuRoku]

I've been wanting to write a supernatural story without falling into the 'cliche' or the newest storyline, 'Twilight'. I've read the books, but the popluarity of it bothers me since most people I've seen only like it for the movie. Movie wasn't that great, though it wasn't the worst. I still prefer Harry Potter.

_**Note: **_Kinda small little crossovers. I needed more characters, so I added some from other fandoms. :D

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

_He swore he had died; he remembered being attacked, by what he wasn't sure, and he remembered agonizing pain as whatever or whoever ripped out his throat. And he thought he was dead, but then he felt something. More pain. But through that, he felt someone touching his face._

_"He got you good." It was a man. He sounded young, and gental. "Don't worry, the poison won't kill you, friend. Might make you wish it was, but the pain'll stop soon."_

_He couldn't talk back to reply. He wanted to ask what was going on, what poison was he talking about? He wanted to do something, so he reached out and grabbed the man's shirt._

_"Try not to move too much. It'll only make it hurt worse." The man's hand removed itself from his face and he heard a weird, splitting noise. Then something metallic hit his nose and his mouth watered. "I'll try to help as much as I can, okay? This might repulse you, but since it's been three days, I think you should be okay."_

_Three days? Had he been 'dead' for that long? He felt an arm being wrapped around his shoulders and suddenly, he was sitting up. Something was pressed to his lips and he felt warm liquid. Automatically, he sucked at it, realizing that the older man had held out his wrist._

_Blood. He was drinking blood. What was he? A Vampire? He didn't know, but he did know that blood had never tasted so good. He bit the offered appendage and began drinking greedily._

_"If it bothers you, try not to think about it." the man whispered. "You get used to it after awhile." A pause. "Oh, right. Never introduced myself. Name's Zack. Zack Fair. I'd ask you what your name is, but...I think you're a little preoccupied."_

_Pulling back slightly, and licking away any blood he had missed, he muttered hoarsely, "Axel....My name's Axel."_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It took years, decades of training from Zack, but Axel mastered what he had become; a werewolf. A Lycan. A monster. He was different though, and Zack explained to him that for that reason, he would be hunted by other Lycans and demons alike. Even humans.

The Lycan that had bitten Axel hadn't been a full werewolf. The man had been part something else, and that affected Axel when the man bit him. Upon hearing this, Axel had raged on for days, not eating and simply destroying things.

Zack managed to calm him down though, and soon enough they were traveling, looking for a place to stay. The older Lycan decided his old pack would be the best choice since no one would hurt Axel for what he was, and they were to be trusted.

It only took a week of being in Zack's pack before Axel became Alpha. It wasn't hard, Axel easily over-powered the man named Squall, having size on his side. Squall merely huffed and lower his nose in respect, allowing Axel to have control.

Hunters came soon after; the pack faught them off to protect their new leader. Sometimes if it got too bad, Axel would fight with them and they wouldn't have to worry about hunting for awhile.

But it changed with one boy.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
Zack yawned widely, rubbing his pointed human ears as he crawled to the fire pit. He'd been out last night, hunting, and he had smelled something that made him wake up. He wasn't surprised to see Axel out here either, the red wolf seemed to be aware of everything.

"What is it?" Zack asked, sitting beside his once-student.

Axel scowled. "Humans...a group of them. I also smell blood, it seems like one of them is hurt..."

"Should we go get them?" the black haired Lycan raised an eyebrow when the other's face darkened even more. "What's wrong?"

"I recognize the blood....it's one of ours."

The blue eyes male gaped at him, standing up. "Y-you mean...they're the ones who set those traps out there?? Is it Namine?!"

Axel stood as well. "...Get Cloud and Squall. It's their cub, I'd think they'd want to be there."

"Sure that's a good idea? They'll rip those humans to shreds, and they might get in the way." Zack warned, but winced slightly at the look he got. "Alright, I'll get them....But I won't like it."

Axel smiled, though it was small. Feeling rather proud of himself, Zack went into the small hole that led to the den, covering his nose at some of the rooms. It was a cave, but they had made into more of a human structure, with rooms and doors. There was a slope, leading to a fountain of water so they didn't have to venture out for it. Axel had even made another spring as a bath, using his unique abilities to warm the water.

"Cloud? Squall?" Zack paused a minute before going into their room. He wasn't surprised or embarrassed to see them curled up together under a blanket, obviously naked. "Hey, c'mon. Axel needs you."

"What is it?" Squall asked, sitting up. "Isn't it too early to be up?"

Zack frowned, getting both of the other male's attentions. "...Axel thinks it's Namine."

Immediately, they got up and slipped pants on, not bothering with their shirts. Zack felt a small dose of jealousy at seeing the marks on Cloud's body, having been with the blond for a courting but he had left in the middle of it to chase after the man that had betrayed them. He'd come back to find Squall had replaced him...at everything.

"Where is she? Is she hurt?" Cloud demanded, following Zack out of the den.

Zack hesitated. "There's blood...but we don't know what they're doing to her."

Axel grinned at them as they arrived. "I smell other animals...so they might either be a family or poachers...But the bleeding has stopped, so that must mean they're taking care of her."

"What are we doing?" Squall asked, looking around the surrounding woods.

"We'll sneak up on them and see what they're doing. **But**," Axel's eyes narrowed, barring his teeth. "do something stupid, and I'll make you regret it."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
"Ooh, guys. I think she's hurt." Sora muttered sadly as he gently stroked the young puppy's fur. "Looks like she got caught in a trap."

Roxas and Riku both looked up, frowning. The tallest had been looking through their bag to see if they had anything they could wrap the young dog's paw up, but it was all at the bottom.

"Here, let me see her." Roxas said, slowly taking the yellow-furred dog away from his friend. "She's probably scared. I wonder where her parents are."

The young pup had oddly bright blue eyes, standing out against her pale yellow fur. Her right paw was bloody, but thanks to a ripped piece of shirt of Sora's, the bleeding had stopped. She limped though, and they wanted to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Are you sure it's a dog?" Riku asked, finally find what he had been looking for. "I've never seen a dog with a face like that before."

"She can't be a wolf, she's too small." Sora argued. "And her color's wrong to be a fox."

Roxas hissed at both of them. "You're scaring her, calm down."

Sora opened his mouth to say most likely something insulting but stopped and laughed. "Aw, Roxas! I didn't peg you for the family type."

Roxas eyed him wearily. "What do you mean?"  
"He means that you look like you're cradling a baby." Riku answered, smirking.

The blond blushed. He hugged the puppy closer, petting her fur and scratching behind her ears. He made sure that he didn't touch her paw as Riku walked over to bandage it. _'Some camping trip this turned out to be,'_ he thought dryly. Then again, he wasn't really a naturly, tree person. That was Sora.

He jumped when she began crying. "Riku, you're pushing too hard!"  
"Then you do it!" Riku snapped. "I'm being as careful as I can!"

Again, the little puppy cried out, but something answered back. They all jumped and stiffened when they heard growling and then something ran at them from the woods.

It was...a wolf. Only it was much too big to be a wolf. It easily towered over Roxas, gold fur gleaming and it's blue eyes angry. Another one was right behind it, this one a dark brown and steel-grey eyes with a scar between them.

"Cloud! Squall! _**Stop**_!"

Both wolves stopped, but they snarled at the three human boys. Roxas backed up, clutching the little puppy protectively. _'W-what are they? Parents?'_ Suddenly, the puppy became heavier, and Roxas nearly died when in his arms was suddenly a small girl. She had blond hair that fell into her big blue eyes and wearing a white dress.

"Mama! Papa!" she smiled, reaching for them. The bandage was still wrapped around her hand.

The large yellow wolf also turned into a person, right before their eyes. Roxas heard Sora yelp, and Riku hushed him. The man was average height, blue eyes glowing as he stared down at Roxas. He had spiky blond hair, reminding Roxas of his own. Gulping, he put the young girl down.

She ran to him, nuzzling his neck and crying. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get lost a-and I didn't see the metal..."

"Sh, it's okay." the blond man whispered, hugging her tightly. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're alright."

"W-what's going on?" Sora whispered, eyes wide. "How did they suddenly become people??"

Having suddenly remembered they were there, the man glared at them. "...Should we kill them?"

Roxas gaped at him, eyes wide. "W-we didn't hurt her though! We were trying to help her, a-and we're leaving anyway."

The brown wolf growled. "Cloud, if we kill them...there will be others looking for them."

'Cloud' nodded. "What does Axel think we should do?"

"Hell if I know, he's probably angry we didn't listen to him."

"Hey," Riku stepped next to Roxas, somehow looking calm. "look, we didn't hurt her...and we'll leave and never tell anyone about you guys, okay? It's not like anyone would believe us..."

Cloud scowled. _"Can we trust that?"_

It wasn't Squall that answered though, it was Axel. _"I don't care."_ Cloud blinked, surprised. _"You can do what you want with them...but I want that blond."_

_"Are you nuts?!"_ Zack had joined in too. _"Axel, he's a human! Others will come looking for him and then we'll have to leave the area for who knows how long! Some of the others are finally going to have cubs, we can't move them!"_

_"Then we kill whoever comes here. He's mine."_

Cloud sighed, looking over at Squall. _"Okay...we'll get him."_ Sensing that Axel was gone, he whispered out loud to his mate, "You don't think...Axel wants him as a mate do you?"

"Obviously. You only get possessive when the connection starts." Squall answered. "You start home, I'll get the boy."

Cloud nodded, turning back into his wolf form and carrying Namine in his mouth. He ran off, Zack catching up with him not soon after. _"This isn't right...the boy can't connect back, Axel's forcing this on him."_

_"That may be, but the only reason Axel can connect is because this was forced onto him. Axel's not fully one of us, we have to give him leisure."_

_"Not when it threatens us."_

Zack chuckled. _"Please, Axel's taken better care of us that any of the previous Alphas. Even me."_

_"...Alright. I'll let it go."_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel paced back at the den, clenching and unclenching his fists. He had never felt like this before...He kept repeating that image of the boy with Namine in his arms over and over...And he kept thinking, what if that was my cub? My mate? and he **had** to have the boy.

"I've already scared him...I can't do that again." Axel whispered, not even getting of his room when he heard and smelt Cloud, Namine and Zack return. "What's taking Squall so long?  
"Axel?" Zack peeked inside the Alpha's room, frowning. "Are you okay?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah...Why is this happening to me, Zack? Why now?"

The black haired Lycan grinned. "Ax, it was going to have to happen. Every wolf needs a companion, yours just happened to be a human. It's not unheard of."

"But I hate humans!" Axel argued, pupils narrowing as his anger raised. "I hate them so much it makes me sick! Why does he have to be a human, Zack?!"

Zack's face softened. "Not all humans are bad, Axel. Just the ones you knew."

Axel muttering something under his breath, going back to pacing. "...Make sure Squall brings him here, okay?"

"I will."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

So, here it is. Seems kinda fast-paced to me, but oh well. I had planned on a one-shot thingy it would be too long. So, think of this as a short story. =D Okay?? Okay. Let me know what you think! And hopefully I'll have the guts to write a lemon!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

So...I finished two stories (one I actually finished and and the second I discontinued ::wince::) and I remembered my promise on this. :D I was surprised at how many people liked this, since I thought it was rather fast-paced and odd...Sorry about the huge wait, though....Trying to get back into a writing mood. XP

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas was wondering if he was dreaming. When he woke up this morning, he had thought that he'd only be worrying about Poison Ivy and whether Sora would light the tent on fire like he had two summers ago (though it was Riku's fault for allowing the brunette with matches and gasoline). Not giant wolf monsters that could turn into humans. He didn't want to call them Werewolves because it seemed too fictional and the thing dragging him somewhere through the forest in his mouth was **definitely** real. Though the blond did appreciate that he was being gentle, since he knew those teeth could easily rip through him.

He gave a small gasp when he was dropped. Blinking, he looked around in confusion. Where was he? There was only a large cave that looked like it sloped downward, and out front was a large firepit. The blond man from the clearing was there with the little girl he had thought was a puppy...She smiled at him, waving. Instinctively, he waved back still rather confused.

"Um....where are we?"

"Our den." the brown once-wolf answered roughly, having also turned into a human. "Hopefully, you won't be here long."

He was average height, his hair the same colored brown as his fur. It was chin length, and messy. His eyes were a steel-grey and he had a large scar diagonally between his eyes. He wore only black pants, his chest bare and showing many more scars. Roxas stared, not affected by the tone he had used. Noticing this, he scowled and sat by the blond man.

"My name's Namine." the little girl said, walking over to Roxas. "What's your name?"

Roxas ran a hand through his hair, getting a little freaked out at the looks the two adults were giving him. "Um, Roxas...."

"Are you human, Roxas?" Namine asked, looking curious. "You smell different...but I thought humans weren't suppose to be here?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm human. And I have no idea what I'm doing here, so..."

They all looked up when a man with black spiky hair walked out of the den, his clear blue eyes sliding from Roxas to Namine. "Hey, Nami! Heard that you got into a little trouble."

"Zack," Cloud said gently, getting his attention. "....Is he serious about this?"

Zack looked back at Roxas, who suddenly felt rather nervous. "Yeah. Just trust Axel, he knows what he's doing."

"Tch." Leon crossed his arms, steel eyes narrowing. "He's still human. We all decided that humans would never stay with us and he thinks that just because he's in charge that he's an exception?"  
Zack looked down at him coldly. "If you feel so strongly about it, why don't you go say something instead of complaining about it to us?"

Leon snarled, making both Roxas and Namine jump. The brown haired man stood up, ignoring Cloud's warning of calming down. "Just because you found him doesn't mean you're Second."

"You aren't either." Zack said easily, brushing past him. "Roxas, come with me please."

The blond hesitated, not sure if he wanted to get in the middle of this. But seeing the looks he was getting from both Leon and Zack, he quickly followed after the black haired man. Zack smiled again, leading the boy into the den and through the halls. Roxas gaped at it all; how did they make all this? He blushed when he heard some of the things going on in the 'rooms', but focused on following his guide.

"Um, excuse me? Why am I here?"

Zack glanced down at him. "Well, you're handling this all rather well....so I guess I can tell you. Though it might freak you out." Roxas scuffed; he doubted it could get any weirder. "See, our Alpha, Axel, he was with us when we went to pick up Namine. And seeing you with her triggered his connection....think of it as a courtship phrase. Axel is still young, so your his first. Really, all that'll happen is you stay with him through the courtship and see if you're compatible."

Roxas stared at him. Okay....it just got weirder. "Wait, so....I have to stay **here**? With your leader, so he can see if he wants me to be his....whatever?"

"His mate." Zack's tone became stern. "I know it's odd, since you can't know what it feels like to go through the connection....and as evil as it might sound, none of us will help you. If Axel likes you, then your his mate. Just be grateful that he won't have you eaten."

"Y-you're joking, please tell me you're joking." Roxas practically begged, eyes wide. "So, if I'm not compatible he'll eat me, and if I am, I have to be stuck with him?"  
The older male sighed. "Afraid so. But, if Axel hadn't had a connection with you, then Leon probably would've killed you and your friends back there. So, thanks to you, they get to live."

"Yeah. Great."

Zack gave him a look, sighing. He stopped at a large rock door, running a hand through his mane of hair. "Look, just don't make him mad, okay? Axel's easy to annoy, but on top of the connection he'll be worse. Just...try not to argue."

Roxas glowered at him, watching as Zack pushed the rock out of the way and gently nudged him into the 'room'. Nervously, his entire life and future depending on this, he walked into the room, looking around. It looked like a stone room with no windows, since they were underground. A nest of grass and hay was in a corner, furthest from the door, and laying in it was a boy about Riku's age, maybe older.

He had bright, blood-red hair in spikes down his back. He was shirtless, showing marks on his chest and arms. Under his eyes were black teardrop marks that looked like tattoos...But what caught Roxas's attention the most was his eyes. They were watching him, like a predator, and they were the brightest, most beautiful green he'd ever seen. The pupils were like a cat's, but so had Leon's, Cloud's and Zack's. Hesitating, Roxas wasn't sure whether to come further in the room or retreat and hide.

"...I'm sorry about this."

The blond jumped. The werewolf person just sat up, still watching him, seemingly waiting for him to say something. "U-uh, well...."

"I didn't want to scare you...but I can't stop..." He stood, though didn't make any moves to come closer. "This is how it is." He smirked, green eyes still staring at Roxas. "I'll try to slow down....I can't promise you anything, but I'll try, Roxas..."

Roxas blinked, finally giving a small, sad smile. "I suppose...I can't expect anything more, right?"  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

::shoots self:: Is it worth the wait? Please tell me it is....I feel horrible about not writing. :(

R&R


End file.
